Gamers
by Luka-sama
Summary: Alya convence a Nino de intentar juntar a sus amigos nuevamente, el plan es elegir un video juego en común y hacer que hablen de él…obviamente no resulta tan fácil como pensaban.


_Siempre pensé que_ _Adrien era un Geek en los video juegos, pero después de ver el capítulo donde Max es akumatizado, me di cuenta que ella también es una Geek en los video juegos. Así que esta idea llego a mi mente._

 _Ladybug no me pertenece._

 **Gamer**

Todo inicio como siempre pudo haber iniciado uno de estos planes, gracias a Alya. Nino estaba confundido de que encontraba atractivo en la chica, era carismática, divertida y siempre le hacía sentir bien, tenía muchas cualidades, pero dos grandes debilidades. La primera era Ladybug y su Ladyblog, la segunda era su insistencia de que Adrien y Marinette debían quedar juntos, él compartía que harían una buena pareja, pero aun no llegaba al nivel de Alya.

Entonces una nueva idea llego a Alya.

—Marinette es buena en los video juegos, Adrien también, solo debemos encontrar uno que amen tanto que los una a una profunda conversación—declaro la reportera con voz complaciente.

Nino suspiro pensando, que esto sería largo y tedioso.

.

—No soy fanática de los video juegos, pero pensé que podríamos hablar un poco sobre ellos—hablo Alya llegando a su lado con una sonrisa muy sospechosa.

Marinette entrecerró los ojos.

En todo el año pasado Alya no había mostrado gran interés en los juegos de video, solamente cuando descubrió que ella era buena y gano un torneo con Max, hizo algunos comentarios, pero no tanto como para una charla donde ella sacara todo su arsenal.

Desde que Marinette era niña había topado con la suerte que su padre era un gran fanático de los video juegos, así que si bien le gustaba el arte y dibujar diseños, también podía disfrutar horas jugando algún video juego que le conmoviera en su historia…o simplemente le gustara su diseño.

Pero Alya no parecía de ese tipo.

Se encogió de hombros, después de todo la semana pasada había comprado una nueva consola de video juegos y ocupaba hablar con alguien dado que su padre estaba muy ocupado con su trabajo.

—Bueno el juego trata de capturar a los Pokémon…sabes que es un Pokémon…¿verdad?—cuestiono Marinette con intriga.

Alya rio nerviosa.

—Bueno ahora estoy jugando Pokémon luna, aunque primero te puedo explicar los principios de Pokémon con el rojo y azul—

.

—Entonces luego le ganas a los líderes de gimnasios por medallas, lo cual te permitirá ir a la liga Pokémon y ganarle al campeón y ser tú el nuevo campeón—hablo Adrien con ojos brillantes.

Se turbo un poco cuando vio un tic en la cara de Nino, pero contra a su reticencia, este seguía preguntando sobre el juego.

Nino y él habían jugado algunos juegos varios cuando iba a su casa, desde juegos de futbol y algunos de armas, pero no muchos sinceramente. Nino prefería ver películas para comentar sobre el mal director y su banda sonora, o por el contrario cuando una trama era digna de mención y la música le provocaba suspirar como una chica.

Pero esta vez había venido directo a preguntar sobre el juego de Pokémon, sospechoso, pero interesante.

—Ahora estoy jugando Pokémon sol—hablo luego de explicarle la diferencia de juegos desde el inicio de los tiempos a la actualidad.

Fue cuando noto confusión en el rostro de Nino.

—¿Pokémon sol es lo mismo que Pokémon luna?—pregunto de pronto.

Adrien se sorprendió, no había explicado que cada vez que sacaban un juego, generalmente eran en parejas o al final en tríos. Pero eso solo lo ínsito más, probablemente Nino había escuchado algo del tema y parecía lo suficientemente interesado para querer aprender.

—Generalmente sacan los juegos en pareja, con contrapartes que complementan el uno al otro, no hay muchos cambios en la historia y al final se trata de que uno tiene Pokémon que el otro no tiene, incluyendo el legendario. Por ejemplo Pokémon luna tiene una jugabilidad de uso horario diferente y algunos Pokémon diferentes. Yo prefiero el sol claramente, además me encanta también las versiones x, blanco, Ruby...bueno son las versiones más claras de Pokémon por así decirlo—explico lo mejor que pudo.

Nino asintió distraído…no había comprendido del todo…mejor ambos buscaban otro juego.

.

—¿No te gusto Pokémon?—pregunto Marinette con una cara de tristeza.

Alya se alarmo.

Bueno no era mentira, a ella no le gustaban los video juegos, pero no tenía que saber esa pequeña mentira. Si bien tanto Marinette como Adrien gustaban de jugar Pokémon, los gustos en cual versión siempre eran diferentes, si Adrien quería sol, Marinette quería luna, si Adrien le gustaba Ruby, Marinette elegiría zafiro, nunca concordaban sobre gustos.

Así que decidieron elegir otra opción, que tal vez ellos pudieran tratar mejor.

—Ayer conseguí Fire emblem—musito Marinette confundida.

Como si no supiera si decirle o no sobre la historia, la cual en si ya era bastante complicada por las múltiples versiones.

Alya sonrió.

—Cuéntame….—

—Bueno tu personaje tiene que decidir si luchar contra Hoshido o contra Norh…—inicio Marinette su discurso.

Del cual Alya al final no comprendió nada.

.

—Entonces tú eres nacido de Hoshido, pero luego te topas a tus hermanos de Norh, después llega la parte donde decides con que facción quieres luchar. Yo soy de la facción de Hoshido, creo que la madre sacrifico suficiente para sus hijos, además ellos buscan la paz—explico Adrien por segunda vez, más resumida y sin contener tanto spoiler de la trama.

No pensó que Nino no comprendiera sobre clase de caballeros, magos, ninja y entre otros, tampoco sobre las fuerzas o debilidades de tipos, jugabilidad de estrategia o las opciones de jugar sin poder revivir a tus tropas.

Nino de pronto parpadeo.

—¿Qué hay de la facción de…Norh?—pregunto intentando recordar los nombres que había dicho Alya.

Además de comentar que Marinette había estado encantada con jugar con Norh, debido a que era más difícil y algo sobre un hombre con el que se podía casar (¿Quién se casa y tiene hijos en un juego?) que era un bandido del juego.

Bueno Adrien parecía, nuevamente llevar la contraria a Marinette, buscando la facción diferente.

—No yo soy de Hoshido…te explicare otra vez—dijo Adrien frustrado.

Nino gimió por bajo.

.

Esta vez no fallarían, era la tercera y las terceras siempre resultan. Fue curiosidad casi cuando se estaba rindiendo en los juegos, cuando vio a Marinette jugar un juego diferente un día que la visito de sorpresa. Esta admitió que su padre había querido jugar el primer juego de Inazuma eleven, que trataba sobre una serie que ella veía con su padre al ser fanático del futbol. Al final ella había visto algunos videos en YouTube, así que decidió darle una oportunidad.

—Me gusta mucho Shawn—dijo algo sonrojada su amiga recordando al delantero y defensa con ataques de nieve.

Exceptuando porque eran niños que jugaban al balón con súper poderes que no comprendió Alya, pensó que la idea que le gustara a Adrien no era tan descabellada.

No podía ser tan difícil.

¿Verdad?

.

—Axel es mi jugador favorito, es un delantero de fuego y por eso me compre el juego de fuego antes que la ventisca eterna…aunque en historia no cambia tanto—explico con una gran sonrisa.

Nino se golpeó la frente con el mueble de clases.

Cuando Alya entro y los vio así, supo que nuevamente habían fallado.

Chasqueo la lengua.

No debía ser tan difícil, solo ocupaban encontrar algo igual.

Solo uno.

.

Adrien se sorprendió cuando Nino le llamo en la noche, pidiendo que llevara su Switch mañana a clases con su gran paquete de juegos, dijo algo sobre querer enseñarle a Alya un juego y que ocupaba su ayuda. Se cuestionó curioso que Alya no parecía interesada en juegos, pero su amigo le había dicho que era para algo más importante y entonces cedió. Ya había sido suficientemente raro que durante los últimos tres meses Nino preguntara por sus juegos favoritos, antes de no volver a tocarlos nunca en un tema.

¿Buscaba algo en específico?

Al llegar a clases lo vio sonreír ansioso, su profesora curiosamente en la primera hora fue llamada a una reunión de profesores, lo cual los dejo a todos en el aula sin mucho que hacer.

—¿Lo trajiste hermano?—pregunto Nino emocionado.

Adrien sonrió amablemente como siempre, aunque con Nino era más sincero que con el personal que trabajaba, ya que no tenía que fingir ante él ser el hijo perfecto. Aun así Nino no mostraba gran interés en sus juegos de palabras, al menos lo dejaba ser como él quería.

Asintió antes de sacarla, alegrándose de traerla cargada para poder jugar con sus amigos.

Un gemido ahogado sonó atrás de él.

—¿Una switch?—gimió Marinette con ojos fijos en su consola preferida (era la más reciente y quien más horas de sueño había robado) sin tartamudear por primera vez.

Por ver a Marinette se perdió la mirada emocionada de Nino y Alya.

En vez de ver a sus amigos, recordó que Marinette era buena jugadora de video juegos, no por nada ella y Max habían ganado el campeonato de mecha.

Claramente algo debía saber de video juegos.

Al menos más que Nino, eso era claro.

Una luz pareció iluminar en su cerebro, si bien Nino no era alguien que supiera mucho de video juegos (aunque estos últimos tres meses algo debió aprender con sus preguntas), Marinette sin duda lo era. La idea de hablar con alguien que entendiera bien su idioma y disfrutara, ya que Max era algo técnico, pareció emocionarle.

—La compre apenas salió a la venta…¿tienes una?—le pregunto con curiosidad.

La vio sonrojarse un poco, siempre nerviosa ante él, por lo cual no pregunto más hasta que contestara.

No quería asustarle.

—No…tengo una wii, pero no tengo dinero suficiente para comprarla y quisiera obtener la wiiu para seguir la línea—musito esta de forma pensativa, sin tartamudeo.

Los ojos de Adrien brillaron.

Nino y Alya estaban con una gran sonrisa, agradeciendo que todos sus demás compañeros salieran cuando la profesora se marchó…o habrían tenido que lanzar a Chloé por la ventana para que no interrumpiera su logro.

—Yo también tengo un wiiu…pero me dijeron que en gráficos para el Zelda Breath Of Wild era mejor la switch…no me resistí—admitió algo tímido de que pensara que desperdiciaba mucho dinero.

El sonrojo se esfumo y un brillo apareció en los ojos de Marinette. Para Adrien fue difícil no pensar en Ladybug en ese momento, pero tuvo que obligarse, estaba ahora con Marinette no con su señora, pero era difícil no pensar en Ladybug sin ver a Marinette tímida.

—Siempre quise jugar ese Zelda—hablo con ambas manos juntas.

Adrien se sonrojo un poco al pensar que se veía muy bonita, casi tímido tosió un poco antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Bueno hoy es tu día de suerte—hablo pasándole la consola y Marinette gimió extasiada.

Olvidando que era Adrien y concentrándose en el chico explicándole como jugar lo básico.

Al lado de ellos Nino y Alya se levantaron el pulgar, si bien no habían formado una pareja en todas de la ley, ahora podrían ser amigos de juegos.

.

Un mes después suspiraron cuando fueron invitados a cada jueves de video juegos y ambos chicos gamers les daban una paliza…bueno un pequeño precio a pagar.

 **Fin**

 _Me ha pasado con una amiga que siempre que hablamos de juegos, yo tengo una versión y ella la otra. Si Eva si lees esto es para ti. Aun así pensar en Marinette y Adrien como fanáticos de los video juegos, me pareció sumamente adorable._

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
